


The mango fic.

by njiero



Category: ptv, sws - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njiero/pseuds/njiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>srry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mango fic.

"kellyin wen did u bcum a mangoman?" victur askd his now mango bf "idk victur but this be da lyfe" kellyin repled "oh cn i pt u up my butt??" victur askd "ttyl" kellyin repled. victur tk of his pants and picked up kellyin the mango. he plcd kellyin the mango in his bungholio. "its dark in here" kellyin the mango shoted "ikr jaime said th sam thng"  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed


End file.
